powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Special Attacks
The ability to utilize special abilities and use them to perform powerful techniques. Also Called *Finishing Blow/Move *Signature Move/Attack *Special Move/Technique Capabilities User has special abilities can utilize them into their own special form of attack. In some cases, the user mostly names their attacks and classifies them on strength, power, and sometimes requirements. Applications *Attack Creation *Specialist Powers Techniques * Attack Mixture - The user combines two separate techniques to create a new force. * Attack Modification - The user creates different variations of their pre-existing attacks. * Attack Replication - Copy the attacks/techniques of others, often by sight. * Battle Style - A common but effective means of using their powers by channeling their energies through their body in any the body is positioned to anyway, shape, or form to create their own techniques. Ex. Gray Fullbuster's Ice Make Two-Hand Style (Fairy Tail). * Fastball Special - A team move in which a user with Enhanced Strength picks up an ally and bodily throws them at the enemy. In most cases, the thrown ally has unique abilities and/or weaponry that makes being thrown a particularly effective tactic. * Finishing Move - A special attack used to finish a battle. * Limit Break/Desperation Attack - A special technique that can only be used during specific circumstances, such as low health or counter attacks. * Launcher Move - The user simply hits their opponent with enough force to send them hurtling through the air. ** Meteor Move - A follow-up in which the user intercepts an airborne opponent and spikes them back crashing into the ground. * Ultimate Technique - Using the most powerful special attack. * Unblockable Attack - A special move that can penetrate any defense. Variations *Ocular Techniques Associations * Elemental Attacks * Weird Attack Limitations *Some attacks may have drawbacks. *Some attacks may have requirements. *Continuous use of special techniques may exhaust the user. Known Users Gallery Anime/Manga Esdeath.png|Esdeath's (Akame ga Kill)'' Ice Storm Commander-In-Chief''. File:Enshin's_Full_Moon_Wheel.png|Enshin's (Akame Ga Kill!) Full Moon Wheel. File:Ichigo_Getsuga_Tensho.gif|Ichigo Kurosaki's (Bleach) Getsuga Tenshō… Getsuga Tensho.jpg|…which becomes the Kuroi Getsuga while using Bankai or wearing his Hollow Mask… File:Saigo_no_Getsuga_Tenshō_Mugetsu.gif|… the Saigo no Getsuga Tenshō: Mugetsu, which would become the last Getsuga Tenshō he could use as he would lose his Soul Reaper powers afterwards… File:Getsuga_Jūjishō.png|…and by combining two Getsuga Tenshō for a far more destructive Getsuga Jūjishō… Cero_Sincretico.gif|''Cero Sincrético'' is Pesche and Dondochakka's (Bleach) combined special attack. File:Gran_Rey_Cero.gif|''The Gran Rey Cero'' (Bleach) is a special Cero exclusive to the Espada. File:Makankosappo.png|Piccolo's (Dragon Ball Z) Special Beam Cannon. Hyper_Tornado.jpg|Pikkon's (Dragon Ball series) Hyper Tornado. Fire Dragon's Iron Fist.jpg|Natsu Dragneel's (Fairy Tail) Fire Dragon's Iron Fist. File:Kenshiro_Hokuto_Hundred_Crack_Fist.gif|Kenshiro's (Fist of the North Star) signature move, the Hokuto Hyakuretsu Ken (Hundred Rending Fists) unleashes a flurry of over one hundred punches which target the opponent's pressure points, triggering the violent explosion of internal organs. Raoh's Tensho Honretsu.gif|Raoh/Ken-Oh/King of Fist (Fist of the North Star) using his Tensho Honretsu. Inuyasha_Iron_Reaver.jpg|Inuyasha's (InuYasha) Iron Reaver Soul Stealer.… Inuyasha Firing Wind Scar.gif|Tessaiga's (InuYasha) signature attack Wind Scar, accomplished by finding the rift, or scar, between two powerful yōkai auras of Tessaiga's wielder and the opposing demon… Inuyasha Meidō Zangetsuha.gif|…and Meido Zangetsuha, an powerful offensive technique that sends anyone who is hit with it to the Netherworld. Wamuu's Divine Sandstorm (JoJo).gif|Wamuu (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part II: Battle Tendency) using his Divine Sandstorm, razor sharp winds generated from his own body that are capable of shredding a human being to pieces. Echoes Act3 Powa.gif|Koichi Hirose's Stand Reverb/Echoes ACT 3 (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part IV: Diamond is Unbreakable) using its signature ability, 3 Freeze. Shin's Slash Kingdom.png|Shin (Kingdom) using his signature Hi Jump Slash for the first time. Dance Combat by Kyou Kai (2).png|''The Priestess Dance'' (Kingdom) is the deadly martial art technique that was born from a millennium of ancient ritual dancing as Clan Shiyuu refined it into a skill… Dance Combat by Kyou Kai (1).png|…to kill people with. Ou Hon's Dragon' Talon Kingdom.PNG|Ou Hon of the Gyoku Hou Unit (Kingdom) using Dragon's Talon/Ryuu Shi, a technique that relies on the manipulation of the spear by its wielder to change the trajectory of the blow at will… Ou Hon's Dragon's Nest.PNG|…''Dragon's Nest/Ryuu Sou'', a technique that relies on the manipulation of the spear by its wielder to create a multi-directional attack... Ou Hon's Shadow Dragon's Talon Kingdom.jpeg|...Shadow Dragon's Talon, a variation of Dragon's Talon that guards the user's blind spots from surprise attacks. Naruto Uzumaki's Rasengan!!! (Naruto).gif|Naruto Uzamaki (Naruto) creates a basic Rasengan, a rotating ball of chakra formed and held in the palm of the user's hand… Naruto Shadow Clones.PNG|…can make hundreds of clones with his signature technique, Shadow Clone Jutsu… Great_Ball_Rasengan.PNG|…''Giant Rasengan'', a more powerful version of the Rasengan… Naruto's Rasenshuriken.gif|…and later combies his Wind Nature Transformation with a Rasengan, creating the Wind Style: Rasenshuriken. ANBU Kid Kakashiu.gif|Kakashi Hatake (Naruto) creates the Lightning Blade, an advanced version of the Chidori. Sasuke Uchiha's Chidori.gif|Sasuke Uchiha's Chidori (Naruto) a high concentration of lightning chakra channeled around the user's hand… Sasuke's Fire Release - Great Dragon Fire Technique.gif|…casting the Fire Style: Dragon Flame Jutsu, a dragon head shaped fireball. Gyūki using Tailed Beast Ball.gif|Killer Bee/B/Gyūki, Eight Tails (Naruto) fires a Tailed Beast Ball, the ultimate technique of a Tailed Beast, which can also be used by a Jinchūriki while transformed. Fourth Raikage Ay (Naruto) Lightning Style Armor.gif|Unruly Forth Raikage Ay/A (Naruto) can increased his already impressive combat prowess with his Lightning Style: Lightning Armor having learned from his father, the Third Raikage. Uchiha Clan's Fire Release Style.gif|The Uchiha Clan's Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu/Grand Fireball Technique/Blaze of Glory (Naruto). Obito's Fire Ball.gif|Obito Uchiha (Naruto) performing the Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu/Grand Fireball Technique/Blaze of Glory. Madara Uchiha's Fire Breath.gif|Madara Uchiha's (Naruto) Fire Style: Majestic Destroyer Flame. File:Keith_Green_using_the_Magic_Sword_of_Answerer.png|Keith Green (Project ARMS) using his Magic Sword of the Answerer, creating a net of spatial cuts in the range of 100 foot radius. File:James_Huang_using_the_Magic_Sword_of_Answerer.png|James Huang (Project ARMS) is Keith Green's genetic originator, using the Magic Sword of Answerer to create a large area of slashes in an attempt to corner Iwao. Shocking First Bullet.png|Kazuma (s-CRY-ed) activating his one of his Shell Bullet attacks… Shell Bullet Burst.png|…and using the power of his second form, Shell Bullet Burst. File:Shuntensatsu_vs._Amakakeru_Ryu_no_Hirameki.gif|Sōjirō Seta's (Rurouni Kenshin) Shuntensatsu vs. Kenshin Himura's Amakakeru Ryu no Hirameki. Kuzu-Ryu-Sen.jpg|Kenshin Himura's (Rurouni Kenshin) Kuzuryūsen. RockSplittingSword.jpg|Motoko Aoyama's (Love Hina) Rock Splitting Sword Chaos Blast.jpg|Shadow's (Sonic The Hedgehog) Chaos Blasts. Soniccyclone.jpg|Sonic the Hedgehog's (Sonic the Comic) Sonic-Cyclone Last_Waltz.jpg|Kurumu Kurono and Mizore Shirayuki's (Rosario + Vampire) White and Black Duet Number 13: Last Waltz. Iron_Maiden.jpg|Ruby Tojo (Rosario + Vampire) forms the Iron Maiden. Kurokami_Phantom.gif|Medaka Kurokami's (Medaka Box) Kurokami Phantom. Akua_Jigentou.jpg|Akua Shuzen (Rosario + Vampire) using the Hougetsu Jigen-Tou. Ace using Hiken.gif|Portgas D. Ace (One Piece) using his signature technique Hikan/Fire Fist, to blast through a fleet of Barque Works Ships. Gomu_Gomu_no_Pistol.png|Monkey D. Luffy's (One Piece) signature attack, the Gum-Gum Pistol/Gomu Gomu no Pistol a standard straight punch, augmented with stretching. Zoro's 36 Pound Cannon.gif|Roronoa Zoro (One Piece) using 36 Pound Cannon, a powerful compressed Slash Projection… Zoro's Two Swords Style - Two Cutter (One Piece).gif|...Nitoryu/Two Swords Style - Two Cutter... Ichidai Sanzen.gif|…and Three Blade Style Secret Skill: Great Three Thousand Great Thousand Worlds, an enhanced version of Three Sword Style: Three Thousand Worlds. Coup de Vent.gif|Franky (One Piece) using his signature technique, Coup de vent, a powerful compressed air blast. Usopp Sogeking Hissatsu Fire Bird Star.gif|Usopp (One Piece) using his Special Attack: Fire Bird Star to burn the flag of the World Goverment. Kuzan Aokiji (One Piece) ice time.gif|Kuzan/Aokiji (One Piece) using his deadliest technique, Ice Time to freeze his opponent instantly... Kuzan Aokiji (One Piece) Ice Block Partisan.gif|...and Ice Block Partisan. Magellan hydra.gif|Magellan (One Piece) creating his signature nerve paralyzing technique, Hydra. Atomic Samurai's Atomic Slash.gif|Atomic Samurai's (One-Punch Man) signature attack Atomic Slash, performs over 100 quick sword slashes within a second, leaving his opponents literally in pieces. Saitama's Consecutive Normal Punch.gif|Saitama (One Punch Man) using his Consecutive Normal Punches. Yusuke's Spirit Gun.GIF|Yusuke Urameshi (Yu Yu Hakusho) unleashing his trusty Spirit Gun. Kuwabara Spirit Sword.gif|Kazuma Kuwabara (Yu Yu Hakusho) can channel his Spirit Energy and shape it into his signature Spirit Sword. File:Randō_Throwing_Fireballs.png|Randō (Yu Yu Hakusho) using Destructive Fire-Emitting Palm-Fist to throw fireballs… File:Rando_Airblade.jpg|…''Violent Beheading Wind Air Formation'' to create vacuum blades… File:Rando_Spirit_Gun.png|… and the Spirit Gun he copied from Yusuke. File:Dragon_of_the_Darkness_Flame.gif|Hiei (Yu Yu Hakusho) using his Dragon of Darkness Flame to obliterate Zeru. Zaker.png|Zatch's (Zatch Bell) Zakeru spell. A sporadic bolt of lightning that's fired at an opponent, giving them an electric shock. Video Games Kasumi Razors Edge.jpg|Kasumi's (Dead or Alive/Ninja Gaiden) Torn Sky Blast/Art of Rending Wind Senran_Kagura_Art_of_the_Raging_Mountain_God.gif|Ayane's (Dead or Alive/Ninja Gaiden) Art of the Raging Mountain God Hand Slap.jpg|Donkey Kong's (Donkey Kong) Hand Slap causes massive vibrations through the ground creating devastating earthquakes. Link Spin Attack.png|Link's (The Legend of Zelda) Spin Attack. X3 Charge Shot.gif|X's (Mega Man X) Charge Shot. Crimson_Lotus_Ninpo.jpg|Momiji's (Ninja Gaiden) Art of the Crimson Lotus Reshiram_Zekrom_Fusion_Flare_Bolt.png|Zekrom and Reshiram (Pokemon) using their signature Fusion Bolt and Fusion Flare. Devastator.jpg|Alex Mercer's (Prototype) Tendril Barrage Devastator. Paramount Spin Dash.gif|Sonic the Hedgehog's (Sonic the Hedgehog) signature move, the Spin Dash. Street Fighter Alpha The Animation Hadoken.gif|Ryu's (Street Fighter) Hadoken a surging punch in which his willpower is utilized to focus energy into and through his palms. Mario_Tornado.jpg|Mario's (Super Mario/Super Smash Bros.) Mario Tornado Category:Powers Category:Energy Powers Category:Superpower Manipulation Category:Enhancements Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Almighty Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Combat Powers Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries